Harry Potter et la Galaxie de Pégase
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Le monde des sorciers se retourne contre Harry à la fin de la bataille finale, peur de ses capacités en tant que Maître de la Mort et de son trop grand pouvoir en général, ils le jettent à travers le voile, mais voilà, ce voile ne mène pas à la mort, mais à la galaxie de Pégase sur une autre planète, que comme part hasard l'équipe SGA-1 était en train d'explorer... Slash... UA.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Stargate : Atlantis ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter/Stargate : Atlantis.

Couples : Harry/Ronon, potentiel Harry/John Sheppard.

Potentiel Trio : Ronon/Harry/John Sheppard.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (en fait beaucoup) de bashing du monde des sorciers donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

De plus, Les dates de Stargate : Atlantis et Harry Potter ne correspondant pas, je vais me basé sur celles d'Harry Potter, avançant donc de quelques années les évennements de Stargate SG-1, et Stargate : Atlantis.

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

_**pensés envoyer part le lien entre Harry et Atlantis**_.

* * *

**Harry Potter et la Galaxie de Pégase :**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**POV Général :**

Le monde des sorciers est très inconstant, après la fin de la bataille finale, voyant le grand pouvoir d'Harry Potter, et ayant appris qu'il était devenu le Maître de la Mort, ils décidèrent de s'en débarrasser, mais ne pouvant pas le tuer, ils conclurent de le jeter à travers le voile, dans le département des mystères.

Ainsi, le jeune homme de 17 ans près de 18, fut Stupéfier dans son sommeil part ses soi-disant meilleurs amis, et apporter au ministère. Il fut également décidé que toute ses possessions le rejoindrai dans le voile, et que toute trace de son nom serai effacé du monde des sorciers.

Ce fut donc, le 31 Juillet 1998, le jour de l'anniversaire du jeune homme qu'il fut jeté sans pitié dans le voile part son peuple, contenant ses meilleurs amis et ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille depuis 7 ans, sa malle et ses autres possessions le rejoignant très vite. Ce que le peuple sorcier ne savait pas, c'est que le voile ne mène pas à la mort.

Mais une passerelle entre différents mondes et galaxies créer par les Anciens, leurs ancêtres.

C'est quelques heures plus tard, sur un lit de fortune qu'Harry se reveilla, tombant nez à nez avec ses sauveurs, qui se présentèrent comme l'équipe SGA-1.

C'est ainsi que commença la nouvelle vie de Harry James Potter.

**POV Harry :**

Alors même que ses gens se présentent, je commence à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, grâce aux reliques qui sont sensibles et me donnent les informations dont j'ai besoin.

Je ne peux pas y croire, les Weasley, Hermione, l'ordre, ils n'ont rien fait pour m'aider, au contraire, ils m'ont livrés au ministère. Des larmes silencieuses commencent à tomber sur mes joues, mes amis, et ceux que je considérais comme ma famille depuis mes débuts à Poudlard m'ont trahis, et maintenant, je suis seul dans une autre galaxie, un autre monde, entourer d'étrangers.

- Hey gamin, ça va ? Me demande doucement l'homme qui s'est présenté comme le colonel John Sheppard.

- Pas vraiment non, mes meilleurs amis et ma quasi famille viens d'essayer de me tuer, le jour de mon anniversaire en plus, je dirais donc que c'est une journée assez merdique ! Je réponds en lâchant un petit rire hystérique.

- En effet sa doit pas être la joie. Dit celui qui c'est présenté comme le docteur Rodney McKay.

- Peux-tu nous dire ce qui c'est passé ? Me demande gentiment la seule femme du groupe Tyla Emagan.

Je passe donc environ une demie heure à leur expliquer ma vie, le monde des sorciers, la guerre etc...

- C'est ça oui, et moi je suis merlin l'enchanteur ! S'écrie McKay avec sarcasme.

- McKay ! S'exclament Tyla, Sheppard et l'autre homme, Ronon.

- Quoi, ce gamin essaie de nous faire croire que la magie, les sorcières aux chapeaux pointus et aux balais volant existent, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous le croyez ! s'écrie McKay avec le même sarcasme que Rogue, que je trouve exaspérant.

- Vous avez de la chance, j'ai encore ma baguette, magique, il semblerait que mes "Amis" ai jeté tout mes biens avec moi dans le voile, alors, je peux vous faire une petite démo si vous voulez. Je dis tranquillement, j'ai passé 6 années à supporter le sarcasme et les insultes du professeur Rogue alors ce gars, c'est un petit joueur à côté de mon ancien prof de potion.

- Pourquoi pas. Me sourit Sheppard.

- Dans ce cas, mon sort préféré... **Spero Patronum **! Je lance en sortant la baguette de Sureau, et tout de suite, mon patronus apparaît, dans une magnifique lumière blanche, le cerf fait le tour du périmètre à la recherche de menace, puis reviens vers moi n'en trouvant pas, il s'incline, puis disparaît doucement.

- Wow, ok, je veux bien l'admettre, je n'ai jamais vu une technologie de se genre, c'était assez impressionnant, je voudrais beaucoup en savoir plus. Dit McKay en regardant fixement là où s'était tenu mon patronus quelques secondes avant.

- Merci, j'ai beaucoup de livres dans ma malle, si vous voulez les lire, je n'y vois aucun problèmes Dr McKay. Je lui dis doucement en lançant un rapide **Accio** pour faire venir mes affaires à moi.

- Je suis sûr qu'Elisabeth ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on te ramènes avec nous sur Atlantis, de toute façon, tu n'as nul part d'autre où allez, et tu ne connais rien sur ce monde où même cette galaxie, et en lui expliquant tout ça, elle va comprendre et accepter, je vais composer le code de la porte, on rentre à la base. S'exclame Sheppard avec un grand sourire, en marchant vers un immense anneau métallique gravé de runes étranges.

Les autres et moi le suivons, mais juste avant que nous n'atteignons le panneau de contrôle (d'après les explications que McKay me fournis) la porte s'active, et un étrange vaisseau en sort, Ronon me pousse dans l'abri des arbres, alors même qu'un faisceau lumineux sort du vaisseau, d'où des créatures étranges sortent, certains on des masques sur le visage, et le reste, ils sont vraiment moches ! Leur peaux sont verte, ou bleu, leurs cheveux sont blancs, leurs yeux fendus comme des serpents, et leurs dents pointues, et leurs auras me rappel celle de Détraqueurs, me faisant frissonner d'inconfort.

- On doit sortir de cette planète, et vite ! s'écrie McKay avec panique.

- On doit d'abord rejoindre le Jumper McKay, la voie est libre, allez ! Ordonne Sheppard et nous commençons à courir vers ce qu'il appel "Jumper", Ronon m'aidant en me guidant dans la bonne direction.

Le Jumper s'avère être un petit vaisseau spatial, qui commence à s'allumer comme un sapin de Noël dés que je pose le pied dessus.

- Wow, et bien voilà pour moi demander si les "sorciers" sont des descendant direct des Anciens. Dit McKay en me regardant comme si j'étais son nouveau projet d'expérience.

- Je sais que je suis nouveau ici, et que je n'ai que 18 ans, mais, on ne devrai pas partir d'ici ? Je demande à Sheppard, et d'un seul coup, les moteurs démarrent.

- Ouai, ok, mais évite se genre de truc avec le Jumper le temps que je nous sortent de là OK. Dit Sheppard en me souriant, s'installant aux commandes du vaisseau, nous faisant devenir invisible, puis commençant partant vers l'espace.

- Où est ce que vous allez Sheppard, la porte des étoiles est dans l'autre sens ! s'écrie McKay.

- Ouai, et gardée par une petite armée de Wraith. Dit Ronon, en regardant McKay avec amusement et exaspération.

- Oh, j'avais pas penser à ça. McKay grimace avec un air penaud.

- Le Jumper m'indique qu'une porte spatial n'est pas loin, on va se diriger vers elle et rejoindre Atlantis. Déclare Sheppard alors qu'un panneau d'affichage apparaît devant lui.

- Vous êtes sûr que je ne vais pas déranger sur Atlantis ? Je demande doucement.

- Non, tu verras que Atlantis accueil très bien de nouveaux membres. Me souris Ronon, et d'après les têtes des autres, il ne doit pas sourire très souvent.

- Et puis d'après tes dire sur ta magie, tu serais très utile pour nous dans les expéditions et les batailles. Dit MacKay avec enthousiasme, et les autres le fusillent du regard pour insinuer que je serai une sorte d'arme pour eux. Quoi, arrêter de me regarder comme ça, je disais ça comme ça, s'il veux rester sur la base à lire et à se détendre ça me va aussi. Rajoute t-il avec un petit air gêné.

- Ca ne me dérangerait pas, l'une ou l'autre des options, j'ai combattu toute ma vie, et avec ses Wraiths dans les parages, je ne pense pas que je pourrais rester inactif très longtemps de toute façon. Je dit avec un petit haussement d'épaule, et un petit sourire.

Pendant que je parlais avec les autres, Sheppard nous a fait atteindre la porte des étoiles en orbite spatial, et composait déjà le code d'activation d'Atlantis.

Arriver là bas, Nous descendons et sommes accueillit par une femme Brune, entre 35 et 40 ans je pense, à l'air tout à fait avenante.

Sheppard, McKay et elle, me font attendre dans une salle pendant qu'ils ont une mini conférence, Ronon et Tyla restant avec moi, ainsi que deux gardes à la porte.

La femme m'accueille chaleureusement après être revenue avec Sheppard et McKay, qui porte tout deux un sourire vainqueur et très fier d'eux sur le visage.

- Bonjour, Je suis le docteur Elisabeth Weir, le Chef de cette expédition, tu dois être Harry n'est ce pas. Elle me sourit gentiment.

- Oui madame, Harry James Potter, et je vous remercie de m'accueillir ici. Je lui répond poliment avec un petit hochement de tête.

- Mais je t'en prie, John et Rodney sont très enthousiastes à se que tu reste avec nous. Elle me dis avec un autre sourire. Je suis sûr que l'un des membres de l'équipe peut te montrer où seront tes quartiers d'habitations. Elle reprend en faisant signe à Tyla, Ronon, McKay et Sheppard de me conduire à mes appartements.

* * *

**Voilà, encore une nouvelle fan fic, elle me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours (Je suis entrain de me repasser tout les épisodes de SGA donc ça se comprend).**

**En tout les cas voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic, j'espère que vous aimez.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous voulez,**

**biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Stargate : Atlantis ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter/Stargate : Atlantis.

Couples : Harry/Ronon, potentiel Harry/John Sheppard.

Potentiel Trio : Ronon/Harry/John Sheppard.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (en fait beaucoup) de bashing du monde des sorciers donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

De plus, Les dates de Stargate : Atlantis et Harry Potter ne correspondant pas, je vais me basé sur celles d'Harry Potter, avançant donc de quelques années les évennements de Stargate SG-1, et Stargate : Atlantis.

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

_**pensés envoyer part le lien entre Harry et Atlantis**_.

* * *

**Harry Potter et la Galaxie de Pégase :**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**POV Harry :**

Mes appartements sont vraiment très beaux et spacieux, c'est comme si Atlantis avait lu mon esprit et avait créer un espace juste pour moi.

Les murs sont d'un vert profond, non sans rappeler la couleur de mes yeux, les rideaux d'un beau bleu océan, un immense lit rond au linge bleu royal est sur le côté gauche de la chambre, deux tables de chevets de chaque côtés en bois de noisetier magnifique, une grande penderie du même bois dans le fond de la pièce, le tout en style baroque, dans le milieu de la salle à vivre est un grand canapé bleu royal en velours style baroque à l'air très confortable ainsi que deux fauteuils du même type de chaque côtés, une grande table basse fait dans le même bois que les tables de chevets, un immense écran de télévision où en tout cas je crois que c'est une télévision qui peut descendre du plafond, de grandes bibliothèques sur deux des murs remplis de livres, une petite salle à manger avec une table en verre et des chaises styles baroque en noir et blanc, un vaisselier sur l'un des côtés de la salle, et une cuisine, avec un grand plan de travail et tout ce qu'il faut pour y cuisiner. Avec quelques plantes vertes ici et là pour égayer le tout. également un petit laboratoire de potion pour moi faire du brassage, et des expériences et une mini serre. Une belle Salle de bain aux couleurs bleu, verte, argenté et doré, rappelant un peu de la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard.

- Ces absolument parfait ! Je soupir de contentement alors que Sheppard et son équipe regardent avec étonnement l'appartement.

- Ouai, et très surprenant, aucune autre salle d'Atlantis n'est décoré comme ça ! S'écrie McKay.

- hum peut être est-ce la façon que la cité a de me souhaiter la bienvenue. je souris en mettant ma malle dans un coin de ma nouvelle chambre.

- La cité, quoi tu va nous sortir que la cité est vivante maintenant ! S'exclame McKay avec incrédulité.

- Bien sur qu'elle l'est, comme tout les vieux bâtiments en contact avec la magie depuis très longtemps, et c'est le cas ici. Je dis tout simplement en commençant à déballé mes affaires, je mets mes livres sur les étagères vides des bibliothèques, mes vêtements dans la penderie, sauf ma cape d'invisibilité, que je garde toujours sur moi plier dans l'une de mes poches extensibles, mes ingrédients de potions dans le laboratoire, et certaines graines dans la serre. Mon balai près de la penderie, puis vais rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient installés au salon.

- En tout cas c'est magnifique ici. Dit Tyla en regardant la pièce où nous sommes avec attention.

- Oui, lorsque j'étais chez les Dursley, j'ai eu tout le temps d'imaginer ma maison idéale, je retrouve absolument tout ici, alors si ça ne prouve pas pour vous qu'Atlantis est consciente, ça le fait pour moi. Je dis en souriant, m'installant à côté de Ronon sur mon immense canapé.

Sheppard propose de regarder un film, et nous acceptons tous avec bonne humeur, il va donc chercher ses films et du pop-corn, et nous nous installons tranquillement pour visionner les films.

J'ai du m'assoupir un moment car lorsque j'entrouvre les yeux, je me retrouve la tête sur l'épaule de Ronon, mon corps penché vers lui. Quand il s'aperçoit que je suis de nouveau éveillé il me sourit gentiment, indiquant que la position ne le dérange pas, au contraire apparemment.

Lorsque le film fini, nous décidons tous d'aller dormir, les autres me disant bonne nuit et partant dans leurs propres chambres, qu'il semblerait soit toutes très proche de la mienne, celle de Ronon étant la porte voisine.

Après avoir fait un petit brin de toilette, m'être mis en pyjama, je me couche enfin dans un bon lit douillet, je débouche une potion de sommeil sans rêve et en avale quelques gouttes, la rebouche, puis pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, et m'endors tranquillement, bercer par le bruit des vagues.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé par Sheppard, qui me dit que je dois faire un tour à l'infirmerie de la base, pour faire quelques tests de base pour savoir si je suis en bonne santé.

Là, je rencontre le gentil Docteur Carson Beckett, un petit homme écossais tout à fait gentil, me rappelant de Neville et sa nature douce, mais également de Mme Pomfrey, pour sa préoccupation pour ses patients.

Nous parlons un peu de l'écosse, et il m'apprend qu'il était déjà au courant de l'existence de la magie, étant lui même le fils de deux cracmols écossais, me disant qu'il est tout à fait outré et horrifié de se que les sorciers britanniques ont osé me faire.

Trouvant cela sadique et barbare, mais également très mesquin et hypocrite.

Mes tests montrent que mon gène ATA est le plus fort jamais vu, à vrai dire on pourrait me prendre pour un Ancien si se n'est pour mes anciennes fractures ce voyant sur les radios et quelque dommage du à la malnutrition.

- Voilà Harry, tout est fait, tu es en parfaite santé, mis à part une légère anémie. Dit Carson en me souriant gentiment mon nouveau dossier médical en mains.

- je peux faire une potion pour traiter cela, il n'y a aucun problème. Je réponds tranquillement, souriant quand Ronon entre dans l'infirmerie et viens vers nous.

- Alors, comment il va Doc ? Il demande à Carson en me lançant un sourire.

- Je vais bien Ronon. Je lui souris avec bonne humeur.

- Bien, Harry, je te libère de mon infirmerie. Me sourit Carson avec bonhomie.

- Merci Carson, bonne journée. Je lui réponds en partant avec Ronon.

- Un peu de sparring ça te dit ? Me demande Ronon.

- Bien sur ! Je n'en ai jamais fait, mais si vous voulez m'apprendre ça me va ! J'acquiesce avec enthousiasme.

- Dans ce cas allons-y. Me répond t-il en m'entraînant vers la salle de sparring où se trouve déjà Sheppard et Tyla faisant du sparring tout les deux.

Ronon commence ensuite à m'apprendre quelque mouvement de base, puis nous les mettons en application. Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, et nous passons à d'autres mouvements plus compliqués cette fois.

Il prend ensuite les bâtons et m'apprend à m'en servir, se n'est pas si difficile que ça, et j'ai toujours été très bon en défense, le combat au corps à corps ne semble pas me poser de trop grand problème non plus il semblerait.

Au cour de l'entraînement, Tyla et Sheppard on rejoint mon enseignement, me montrant chacun quelque chose de différents.

Je me prend quelques bons coups, et Sheppard également, à la fin de la séance je me retrouve avec quelques bleus et hématome, le Colonel dans le même état que moi.

Je lui propose alors de passer dans ma chambre plutôt qu'à l'infirmerie, j'ai des baumes et des potions qui vont faire disparaître la douleur et les hématomes et bleus.

Nous y allons donc, et je l'aide à effacer ses blessures légère avec mes baumes, et c'est Ronon, qui nous a suivi qui applique la médecine sur les miennes avec une douceur étonnante pour un homme à l'aspect si brusque.

Ma formation en sparring continue comme ça pendant quelques semaines, où je reste sur Atlantis, et aide comme je le peux, certaine fois en allumant des nouvelles machines des Anciens qu'ils ont découverts dans une des sections nouvellement exploré de la cité, d'autre en les laissant faire des tests sur ma magie et mes capacités.

Pendant que j'aide comme je le peux, le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe partent en expédition sur les autres planètes de la galaxie.

A chaque retour, Ronon viens me voir dans mes appartements et nous parlons, de ses missions, de sa vie avant en tant que Coureur, de sa vie avant cela, sur sa planète, Satéda. En échange, je lui parle également plus en profondeur de ma vie.

Puis nous allons faire du sparring en compagne de Sheppard et Tyla, ça devient notre rituel à tout les quatre, je passe aussi du temps avec McKay, il a réellement fait de moi son nouveau sujet d'expérience. Il est un peu comme Rogue, en un peu plus sympa, enfin je crois.

Il est très sarcastique, narcissique et imbu de sa personne, mais en le voyant avec les membres de son équipe, on peut voir qu'il tient à eux, que se sont ses amis et qu'il ferait tout pour eux, enfin dans l'ordre du possible du moins.

Elisabeth est également de très bonne compagnie, nous jouons aux échecs de temps à autres, je me suis amélioré considérablement dans ce jeu de stratégie depuis que je n'ai plus Ron tentant de me rabaisser dans ce domaine.

Pendant mes premières semaines ici j'ai également commencé à relire mes livres de cours de toutes mes années scolaires, en particuliers pour les potions, j'ai jeter un coup d'œil eux livres de ma bibliothèque que m'a fourni Atllantis, les premiers bouquins sont une initiation à la langue des Anciens, que je continue à lire consciencieusement.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2 de ma nouvelle fanfic, j'espère que vous aimez,**

**n'hésitez pas à laissé des commentaires,**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Stargate : Atlantis ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter/Stargate : Atlantis.

Couples : Harry/Ronon, potentiel Harry/John Sheppard.

Potentiel Trio : Ronon/Harry/John Sheppard.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (en fait beaucoup) de bashing du monde des sorciers donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

De plus, Les dates de Stargate : Atlantis et Harry Potter ne correspondant pas, je vais me basé sur celles d'Harry Potter, avançant donc de quelques années les évennements de Stargate SG-1, et Stargate : Atlantis.

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

_**pensés envoyer part le lien entre Harry et Atlantis**_.

* * *

**Harry Potter et la Galaxie de Pégase :**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**POV Harry :**

Je suis en pleine discutions avec Carson et Elisabeth lors de l'activation non programmé de la porte des étoiles.

- C'est le code de Sheppard ! Dit Steve, l'un des gars du poste de contrôle.

- Abaissez le bouclier ! Ordonne Elisabeth.

Steve fait comme ordonner, et je vois apparaître McKay, sa tête est ensanglantée et il boîte Tyla, qui a l'air d'avoir mal aux côtes, ensuite Sheppard et Ronon, tout deux semblent blesser également.

- Une équipe médicale est demandé à la salle de contrôle ! Retenti la voix d'Elisabeth, alors même que Carson et moi nous courons vers eux.

- Ronon ! Je crie alors qu'il s'écroule à terre.

Je me précipite à ses côtés, et lance un **Wingardium Leviosa **et le place sur l'une des civières qui viennent d'arrivées.

Carson vient de finir d'examiner Sheppard, qui a reçu une balle qui lui a traversée le bras et a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Il vient maintenant examiner Ronon, il a des trois côtes et une jambe cassées, et une légère hémorragie interne, également une légère commotion cérébrale.

- On doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie immédiatement ! Ordonne Carson.

- Carson, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? je demande avec angoisse.

- Oui, des potions, et si tu connais les sorts pour repositionner les os cassés. Me répons Carson. Je hoche la tête avec détermination et cours dans mon petit laboratoire, Pour y faire quelques potions de régénérations sanguines, du pousse-os, des potions analgésiques, et deux ou trois potions anti-commotion, et une pour les hémorragies internes que j'ai apprises dans une livre de médicomagie emprunté à Mme Pomfrey.

Pour pouvoir faire tout cela, j'utilise le retourneur de temps qu'Hermione avait de notre troisième année, et que je lui avais doucement subtilisé lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, en me disant que j'en aurais peut être besoin un jour.

Je tourne cinq fois le sablier, retournant donc dans le passé de cinq heures, et commence à vite préparé mes potions, toute en même temps dans différents chaudrons.

Quand mes potions sont prêtes, je les embouteille et reviens à mon point de départ, puis cours vite à l'infirmerie pour aider, il vienne juste d'y arriver, je me précipite vers Carson et Ronon, qui sont entourer de Sheppard qui a été recousu, Tyla et Mckay, tous très inquiets pour Ronon.

- Voilà Tenez, prenez ça Sheppard, c'est une potion de reconstitution de sang, c'est pas très bon, mais c'est efficace. Je lui dis en lui plaçant le flacon de potion rouge sang dans les mains.

- Merci. Il me répond en débouchant la potion et en la buvant d'un trait, en grimaçant au goût bizarre.

- Je peut remettre les os de Ronon et Tyla à la bonne place, mais on doit d'abord faire boire ça à Ronon, d'abord la bleue, c'est pour l'hémorragie interne, ensuite la Lila pour sa commotion cérébrale, puis la rose c'est une doux analgésique. Je dit vite en donnant les potions à Carson, qui fait en sorte que Ronon les ingurgite.

Je remets ensuite les côtes de Tyla en place de quelques **Episkey, **puis lui donne une dose de Pousse-os, qu'elle recrache presque au goût écœurant, mais réussi à se contrôler.

Je fais de même avec les côtes et la jambe de Ronon, en lui donnant une plus forte dose de Pousse-os, qu'il prend sans rechigner.

- Le Pousse-os est très efficace, vos os devraient êtres comme neuf d'ici demain matin. Je souris à Ronon et Tyla.

- T'avoir ici est une vraie bénédiction Harry. Me dit Carson avec un sourire auquel je lui réponds par un des miens.

- En effet, maintenant l'un de vous peut il me dire se qui vous est arrivé ? Demande Elisabeth en venant vers nous.

- Nous étions tranquillement entrain de faire du commerce sur Azura, quand on a été pris en embuscade par les Genaï, le groupe de Colyr. Tyla, Ronon et moi nous protégions McKay, Tyla et Ronon ont été blesser, et c'est l'arrivée des Wraiths qui nous a permis de nous enfuir, j'ai vite composer le code de la base et envoyer le signale, c'est en courant pour passer la porte en aidant Ronon que l'un des Genaï m'a tiré dessus, j'ai passé la porte avec les autres, et vous savez le reste. Répond Sheppard alors que Carson vérifie l'état de tout les membres de l'équipe.

Carson ordonne ensuite à tout les membres de l'équipe d'aller se remettre dans leurs lits d'infirmerie respectifs, se que McKay et Tyla font sans trop d'agitation, mais Sheppard insiste pour dire qu'il va bien, et Ronon également.

- John, Ronon, vous allez faire se que Carson vous dit et tout de suite, ou je vous jure que je vous stupéfie et vous collent ensuite à votre lit. Je menace avec un visage sévère.

Ils font tous deux une tête assez comique, mais s'exécute sans plus rien dire, Sheppard faisant comme même un peu la tête, et Ronon ayant un petit air renfrogné.

Je vais m'asseoir entre leurs deux lits tranquillement, me transfigurant un fauteuil confortable pour m'y installer confortablement. Je passe le reste de la journée à discuter avec l'équipe entière, à écouté McKay se plaindre, et à jouer aux cartes, ou aux échecs avec eux.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 j'espère que vous aimez, **

**n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous voulez,**

**Biz à vous tous, **

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Stargate : Atlantis ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter/Stargate : Atlantis.

Couples : Harry/Ronon, potentiel Harry/John Sheppard.

Potentiel Trio : Ronon/Harry/John Sheppard.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (en fait beaucoup) de bashing du monde des sorciers donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

De plus, Les dates de Stargate : Atlantis et Harry Potter ne correspondant pas, je vais me basé sur celles d'Harry Potter, avançant donc de quelques années les évennements de Stargate SG-1, et Stargate : Atlantis.

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

_**pensés envoyer part le lien entre Harry et Atlantis**_.

* * *

**Harry Potter et la Galaxie de Pégase :**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**POV Harry :**

J'ai passé les deux derniers jours à l'infirmerie veiller sur l'équipe, Carson voulait voir si les potions ont eu des effets secondaires sur les moldus et si tout irai bien par la suite, de même que de voir la guérison rapide des os casser de Ronon et de Tyla.

McKay m'a fait plusieurs fois la réflexion que je suis une vraie mère poule avec Ronon et Sheppard, ce qui lui a valu une petite malédiction de picotement bien placer pour ça.

J'ai aussi prit le temps faire des bons stocks de potions, Carson acceptant que j'en fasse à l'infirmerie, sous une bulle de protection.

C'est d'ailleur ce que je suis entrain de faire, du brassage pour le moment c'est une potion pour les mots de tête.

- Et là, qu'est ce que tu fais? me demande Sheppard en essayant de mieux voir se que je fais de son lit.

- Potion pour guérir les maux de tête, je n'ai pas fini, il reste encore trois étapes de brassage, finie elle devrait avoir une belle couleur vert pâle. Je réponds tranquillement, sans jamais prendre mes yeux de mon travail.

- Et tu va faire ça encore longtemps ? Il demande avec curiosité.

- Je dois ajouter six pincées de limaces à cornes écraser au pilon, puis remuer deux fois dans le sens antihoraire, laissé bouillonner pendant 30 minutes, et laisser refroidir avant de mettre en bouteille tout ça, ensuite j'aurais fini, pour ce lot en tout cas. Je réponds en écrasant trois limaces à cornes à l'aide du pilon, puis en exécutant les étapes que je viens de citer.

- Donc c'est ton nouveau passe temps favoris, je croyais que tu détestais les potions. Dit Ronon avec un sourire moqueur quand je ne fais que lui tirer la langue en réponse.

- Sans Rogue, faire des potions n'est pas si mal. Je lui réponds finalement en allant m'asseoir à côté de lui après avoir fini de remuer ma potion. Comment vont ta jambe et tes côtes? Je lui demande en appuyant un peu sur sa poitrine.

- très bien, je déjà hier sa allait beaucoup mieux, je suis tout à fait guéris, c'est Beckett et toi qui ne veulent pas que je laisse l'infirmerie. Il me répond avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas quitter l'infirmerie, pour les autres non plus, mais Carson veux vérifier si vos organismes assimiles et réagisse bien les potions. Je lui dis en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, d'ailleurs les tests sont finis, vous allez tous très bien ! Intervient Carson en entrant dans la pièce avec un grand sourire joyeux sur son visage.

- On peut partir alors ! S'exclame Sheppard avec enthousiasme en sautant de son lit.

- Oui, Colonel, votre équipe et vous pouvez quitter mon infirmerie. Répond Carson avec un petit air exaspéré.

- Bien, c'est chouette, je vais voir Elisabeth, pour savoir quand on peut repartir en exploration. Se réjouit Sheppard en partant d'un pas guilleret dans la direction du bureau d'Elisabeth.

- Puisque je peux partir, je vais aller faire un peu de sparring avec Harry. Ronon déclare en m'entraînant hors de l'infirmerie à toute vitesse.

Je le suit en riant, et il se retourne vers moi et me plaque contre le mur le plus proche et m'embrasse, me faisant haleter de surprise.

Il se retire de moi et me sourit doucement, je suis un peu hébéter, mais je me reprends bien vite et l'attire dans un nouveau baiser, dont il prend vite le contrôle.

Nous, nous séparons en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge à côté de nous. Tyla nous regardes en souriant, puis passe son chemin en nous disant gentiment que nous sommes attendus dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

Quand nous arrivons au bureau d'Elisabeth, McKay, Sheppard et Tyla sont déjà là.

Apparemment, Elisabeth et Sheppard ont parlés plusieurs fois de moi rejoindre l'équipe de Sheppard, et finalement il a été décider que le dernier mot me reviendrais.

J'ai donc souris et accepter avec plaisir de rejoindre l'équipe, cela me permettrais de sortir un peu d'Atlantis, et de voir un peu de cette nouvelle galaxie dans laquelle j'ai atterrie.

Nous partons son pour ma première sortie sur P3X-471 ou comme Tyla l'appel : Jalnuran, d'après elle c'est une planète de commerçant.

Nous y allons pour conclure un accord, pour la nourriture, et créer une alliance avec les dirigeants de la planète.

Les choses se passent très bien, et nous rentrons à la fin des négociations en toute tranquillité. Dans l'ensemble, je suis très content de ma première sortit à travers la porte des étoiles.

Notre prochaine sortie est prévu pour demain, sur une planète encore inexploré, mise à part par le MALP, et qui à l'air assez déserte.

Nous verrons bien demain.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 4 et j'ai une surprise pour le 5éme, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre,**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires si vous voulez,**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Stargate : Atlantis ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter/Stargate : Atlantis.

Couples : Harry/Ronon, potentiel Harry/John Sheppard.

Potentiel Trio : Ronon/Harry/John Sheppard.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (en fait beaucoup) de bashing du monde des sorciers donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

De plus, Les dates de Stargate : Atlantis et Harry Potter ne correspondant pas, je vais me basé sur celles d'Harry Potter, avançant donc de quelques années les évennements de Stargate SG-1, et Stargate : Atlantis.

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

_**pensés envoyer part le lien entre Harry et Atlantis**_.

* * *

**Harry Potter et la Galaxie de Pégase :**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**POV Harry :**

Pour le moment, je vais me coucher, pas surprit du tout lorsque Ronon me rejoints dans mes quartiers, puis dans ma chambre, nous ne faisons rien d'autre que de nous embrasser, et parler, puis nous allons paisiblement dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin, nous sommes réveillé par Sheppard, qui fait une drôle de tête en voyant Ronon avec moi dans mes quartiers de si bon matin, mais il ne dit rien et nous partons en direction l'entrepôt de Jumper, puis la salle de contrôle.

- Bien , d'après les données envoyer par le MALP, il n'y a aucun signe de Wraith, où de toute activité humaine prêt de la porte des étoiles, mais faîtes attention tout de même. Dit Elisabeth en nous faisant signe bonne chance.

Nous passons donc la porte et survolons la planète pour localiser des signes de vies, et nous en détectons une , et une seule sur toute la planète, Ronon, nous dit alors que cette planète est une de celle que les Wraiths ont dévasté il y a plusieurs années, et que certains Coureur utilise de telles planètes pour ce cacher des Wraiths quelques temps, sans que les Wraiths ne puisse tuer d'autres gens, les planètes de ce genre étant inhabités.

Nous décidons d'aller vérifier le signe de vie, il est à environ une heure de route, pendant ce temps, McKay se plein évidement, Tyla et Sheppard parlent de la mission, et Ronon et moi restons simplement assis tranquillement en silence en écoutant les autres.

Après une heure de route, Sheppard atterris dans une clairière et occulte le Jumper, et nous continuons notre recherche à pieds, en nous séparant en deux groupes, Sheppard, Tyla et McKay, puis Ronon et moi. Après une demi-heure de marche, Ronon et moi entendons un cri, et nous nous précipitions dans sa direction, là nous trouvons les membres de notre équipe debout pesant sur un homme inconscient, Sheppard incendiant McKay.

- Mais j'y peux rien moi, il m'a fait peur en apparaissant devant moi juste comme ça. Se plein McKay.

- C'est pas une raison pour tirer sur cet homme avec un rayon incapacitant McKay ! S'exclame Sheppard avec exaspération.

- Je vois que vous avez trouvé notre signe de vie. Dit Ronon en approchant d'eux.

- Pourquoi est il à terre ? Je demande avec amusement.

- Rodney a paniqué et lui a tiré dessus avec l'arme paralysante. Explique Tyla.

Pendant ce temps Ronon retourne le pauvre bougre pour que nous puissions voir à quoi il ressemble.

- Oh Merlin, c'est impossible ! Je soupir de choc.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Me demande Ronon avec inquiétude, alors même que les autres se tourne vers moi également avec interrogation.

- Je le connais. Je dis doucement en m'avançant vers l'homme inconscient m'agenouillant à ses côtés et commençant à caresser doucement son visage avec incrédulité.

- Et qui est ce ? Demande McKay.

- Mon parrain, c'est Sirius ! Je souris doucement, ne détachant pas mon regard de mon parrain inconscient.

- Mais comment est il arrivé ici ? Demande Sheppard.

- Il est tombé à travers le voile dans une bataille, je n'y avait même pas penser quand je me suis retrouvé ici, que Sirius aussi pouvais être encore en vie aussi. J'explique à Sheppard et aux autres.

- Et bien, on l'emmène avec nous. Dit Sheppard avec simplicité.

- Il vaut mieux que je le réveil avant, Sirius était assez instable avant, et si il est resté seule sur cette planète pendant près de quatre ans, sa santé mentale ne doit pas être au top. Je déclare en attendant l'accord du Colonel pour faire quelque chose.

- D'accord, reveil le dans ce cas, on va baisser nos armes et se tenir un peu en retrait, pour ne pas qu'il panique. Aquièce Sheppard, et lui et les autres font comme précedament dit.

**- Enervate ! **Je lance sur Sirius, et il se redresse à toute vitesse, l'air très affoler. Sirius, c'est Harry, calme toi Sirius ! Je lui dit d'une voix douce et calme, une voix que l'on utilise sur un animal sauvage près à vous attaquez.

Il passe plusieurs minutes à me regarder avec sans doute le même air d'incrédulité que j'avais sur le visage il n'y a pas une minute, puis il tend la main doucement et touche mon visage avant de la retirée comme ci le touché l'avais brûlé.

- C'est moi Sirius, c'est Harry, je te promets que tout va bien maintenant, tu n'es plus seul. Je lui parle toujours avec le même ton de voix, et il se détend doucement.

- Ha...Harry ? Il questionne d'une voix rauque, inutilisé depuis longtemps.

- Oui, Siri, c'est Harry. Je lui souris gentiment en lui prenant doucement la main.

- HARRY ! Il s'écrie en me prenant dans une étreinte d'ours et en commençant à pleurer doucement en répétant mon prénom à plusieurs reprises.

- Chut Siri, Chut, tout va bien maintenant, je suis avec toi, et on va te rammener avec nous. Je lui dis doucement en le consolant du mieux que je peux. On va te ramener, on va te soigner, et tu pourras rester avec moi. Je rajoute, et il me lâche doucement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Je lui présente doucement les autres, et ils lui sourient tous un peu maladroitement, je les comprends, il est assez malodorant et crasseux.

Malgrés ces quatre années d'isolement, Sirius a encore toute sa santé mentale, et il se laisse très facilement convaincre de venir avec nous.

Nous repartons donc vers le Jumper, et je lance quelques sorts d'hygiène à Sirius, nous serons dans un espace réduit, et jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre une douche, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

Sirius commence alors à me poser des tas de questions, comment ce fait il que je soi ici, comment c'est arrivé, pourquoi, quand ?

Je lui explique donc tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis sa chute derrière le voile, comment j'ai gagné la bataille finale, et tuer Voldemort, et également comment le monde des sorciers m'a trahi.

Sirius ne dit rien au premier abord, puis me demande des nouvel de Remus, je lui explique donc que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis sa chute dans le voile, et que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles de lui avant d'être jeté comme un malpropre dans cette fichue chose moi même.

Lorsque nous sommes enfin sur Atlantis, Elisabeth accueille gracieusement Sirius dans la cité, puis Carson lui fait passer un examen médical, qui indique qu'il souffre de malnutrition, qu'il a des poux et autres parasites, et également une légère pneumonie.

Elisabeth a attribuer à mon parrain les quartiers en face des miens, je l'y guide donc avec l'équipe après avoir fait notre rapport pour qu'il puisse prendre un bon bain, et se décrasser, puis avoir un bon repas chaud, et dormir dans un bon lit douillet.

Carson a promis de passer demain matin pour vérifier sur lui, et de le ramener à l'infirmerie si son état devait s'aggraver, en attendant, je lui donne diverses potions de guérisons et l'envoie se reposer.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 avec la surprise qui vous l'aurez deviné est l'apparition de Sirius dans l'histoire.**

**J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre autant que les autres,**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous voulez, **

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Stargate : Atlantis ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter/Stargate : Atlantis.

Couples : Harry/Ronon, potentiel Harry/John Sheppard.

Potentiel Trio : Ronon/Harry/John Sheppard.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (en fait beaucoup) de bashing du monde des sorciers donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

De plus, Les dates de Stargate : Atlantis et Harry Potter ne correspondant pas, je vais me basé sur celles d'Harry Potter, avançant donc de quelques années les évennements de Stargate SG-1, et Stargate : Atlantis.

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

_**pensés envoyer part le lien entre Harry et Atlantis**_.

* * *

**Harry Potter et la Galaxie de Pégase :**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**POV Harry :**

J'ai passé les trois jours suivant l'arrivée de Sirius à veiller sur lui, et faire en sorte qu'il guérisse correctement en aidant Carson à le tenir tranquille.

Ronon restant avec moi, essayant de faire connaissance avec ma dernière famille, et de faire bonne impression sur Sirius.

Sheppard passe également quelques heures avec nous, Sirius blaguant avec lui, parlant de son ancienne expérience comme un Auror, et Sheppard et Ronon partageant certaines anecdotes de leurs voyages à travers la porte de étoiles.

Sirius passe énormément de temps à regarder entre nous trois avec un sourire malicieux quand il regarde Sheppard et Ronon. Je sens que ses deux là vont se faire blaguer d'ici peu par Monsieur Patmol.

Dans l'ensemble j'essaie de distraire Sirius le plus possible pour qu'il se laisse soigné sans faire trop de chichis.

Pour le moment, nous sommes avec l'équipe, Elisabeth et Carson entrain de dîner dans mes appartements, j'ai fait du poulet et de la purée de pomme de terre, que tout le monde semble apprécier.

- Alors, et les amours, comment ça va ? Me demande soudainement Sirius avec un sourire malicieux entre deux bouchées.

- Je heu... Sirius ! Je bégaie en ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, sa question me prenant par surprise.

- Quoi ? Je suis ton parrain, je tiens le rôle de figure paternel, j'ai le droit de demander, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards entre toi et Ronon ? Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas vous remarquez tous les deux. Ricane un peu Sirius.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, vous êtes même plutôt évident. Dit Carson en reprenant un peu de poulet.

- Pas faut, en même temps, on a jamais essayé de se cacher. Déclare Ronon en me souriant, sourire que je retour en rougissant.

Les autres à la table sourient, tous, même Sheppard, mais je ne peux m'empêché de penser que son sourire sonne un peu faux et forcé.

- Ca ne fait que quelques semaines que nous sommes ensembles. Je réponds avec hésitation à Sirius, qui nous sourit gentiment.

- Et bien, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, mais si jamais vous faites du mal à Harry, je ferais de votre vie un enfer ! Déclare Sirius avec un sourire diabolique à la fin de sa menace à Ronon.

- J'en prends note, et je vous autorise à faire de ma vie un enfer si je le fais souffrir. Ronon dit avec un hochement de tête et un air très sérieux sur le visage, que j'efface vite avec un petit baiser sur la joue, le faisant tourner la tête vers moi et me sourire.

- Vous êtes si mignons tout les deux. Sourit Elisabeth.

- Quelqu'un peut me passé le poulet ? Demande soudainement Rodney qui mange depuis tout à l'heure sans dire un mot. C'est vraiment très bon. il reprend après que Tyla lui ai donné le plat et qu'il se soit resservis.

- Merci Rodney. Je souris à son compliment.

- Alors Sirius, que pensez vous faire après votre rétablissement ? Demande Carson avec curiosité à Sirius.

- Et bien, en fait, je me demandais si je pouvais intégré l'une de vos équipes d'expédition. Répond Sirius avec une intonation de questionnement.

- Et bien, oui ce serai possible, il faudra d'abord, vous entraînez un peu physiquement, retrouvé la forme, mais je pense que c'est faisable. Déclare Elisabeth.

- Je pourrais être très utile si ma baguette ne s'était pas cassé lors de mon atterrissage en dehors du voile sur la planète où vous m'avez trouvé. Dit Sirius avec tristesse.

- Je peux la réparer Sirius, avec la baguette de Sureau, j'ai pu réparé ma baguette de Houx, je peux sans aucun doute réparé la tienne. Je lui dit doucement, et il fait un sourire mega-watt.

- Vraiment ? c'est super ! Il s'écrie en sortant sa baguette endommagée de l'une de ses poches, et en me la tendant, sautillent avec impatience.

- **Réparo ! **Je lance tranquillement, et sa baguette qui était cassée en plusieurs endroits se répare rapidement comme par magie. Et voilà, comme neuve. Je souris à Sirius en lui redonnant son bien, il tire quelques étincelles rouges et dorés, avec allégresse et se rassoit à la table.

Le dîner continue tranquillement, nous plaisantons et discutons de choses et d'autres, puis nous allons tous nous couchés quand nous nous apercevons qu'il est près de minuit et que nous travaillons demain.

Le lendemain, je me réveil avec une gerbe d'eau glacé au visage, avant d'apercevoir Sirius se bidonnant au bout de mon lit, content de sa blague au réveil. Ronon lui lance un regard noir, lui aussi ayant été arrosé par Sirius.

- Bonjour, bonjour ! Sourit Sirius avant de partir en courant quand Ronon pointe son arme vers lui.

- J'espère que c'est en mode paralysant. Je lui dit en regardant son arme.

- Ouai, mais je promets pas que ça sera le cas la prochaine fois. Il grommèle en reposant lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Je soupir avant de lui donner un baiser de bonjour.

- Mmh Bonjour. Il soupir avec contentement en m'envoyant un sourire.

- on doit se levé, les autres doivent nous attendre on va sur P4X-785 aujourd'hui, tu sais la planète où McKay pense qu'on pourrait trouvé un E2PZ. Je dit en sortant du lit.

Il me suit bien vite, et après quelques câlins et une douche rapide, nous rejoignons enfin les autres à la salle de contrôle, nous montons dans le Jumper, et c'est parti, nous traversons la porte.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 6.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît, **

**N'hésitez pas à laissé des commentaires si vous voulez.**

**Biz à Vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Stargate : Atlantis ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter/Stargate : Atlantis.

Couples : Harry/Ronon, potentiel Harry/John Sheppard.

Potentiel Trio : Ronon/Harry/John Sheppard.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (en fait beaucoup) de bashing du monde des sorciers donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

De plus, Les dates de Stargate : Atlantis et Harry Potter ne correspondant pas, je vais me basé sur celles d'Harry Potter, avançant donc de quelques années les évennements de Stargate SG-1, et Stargate : Atlantis.

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

_**pensés envoyer part le lien entre Harry et Atlantis**_.

* * *

**Harry Potter et la Galaxie de Pégase :**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**POV Harry :**

Notre arriver sur P4X-785 c'est bien passé, la planète est vide, les anciennes habitations en ruines, mais il semble y avoir plusieurs Stations d'avant postes Anciens situé dessus qui semblent encore en assez bon état.

Nous mettons donc le cap sur celui le plus proche de la porte, à environ 2 heures de trajet.

Pendant ce temps, McKay nous fait un topo de se qu'on sait de cette planète grâce à la base de données des Anciens. apparemment il devrait y avoir au moins un E2PZ à pleine puissance sur cette planète, qui servait de Point de chute pour les vaisseaux endommagés_. Et peut être qu'avec un peut de chance, l'un d'entre eux sera toujours là et qu'on pourra le réparé et s'en servir._

- Et bien, c'est sur que ça nous arrangerai bien d'avoir un autre Vaisseau en plus du Dédale, un Vaisseau Ancien de plus, se serai une force non négligeable de notre côté. Dit McKay après avoir exprimé ma pensée.

- Un autre E2PZ ne ferai pas de mal non plus. Sheppard ajoute avec enthousiasme.

- Vous savez j'ai bien pensé à vos E2PZ, et peut être que je peux aider à les recharger avec ma magie, je ne dit pas que je peux le faire en une seule fois, mais, Sirius et moi on pourrait pousser un peu de notre magie toutes les semaines dans l'E2PZ, et il finirait par être rechargé. Je dit avec hésitation.

- C'est pas bête du tout, il faudrait juste que mon équipe scientifique et moi on vérifie que c'est possible et que votre magie est une énergie compatible avec celles des E2PZ. S'agite McKay en me regardant en souriant l'air extatique de mon idée.

- Oui, et bien vous ferez vos calculs plus tard McKay, on est arrivé. Dit Sheppard en nous posant dans le hangar à Jumper de la Station.

On se prépare tous à débarqué, Sheppard scan d'abord les environs avec le détecteur de vie des Anciens, et personne, c'est vide, on commence donc l'exploration.

Rodney active les ordinateurs, et commence à fouillé dans les différents fichiers, et mon Ancien étant devenu passable grâce aux livres dans mes appartements fournis par la citée, je l'aide.

- Rodney ? est que vous lisez la même chose que moi là ? Je lui demande en lui montrant les fichiers que j'étais entrain de lire.

- Si ce que tu lis c'est qu'il y a un Vaisseau Ancien de classe Aurore dans l'entrepôt de réparation 3, alors oui, je lis la même chose que toi ! Se réjouit Rodney, puis se précipite pour prévenir les autres qui exploraient un peu autour de nous.

- Un Vaisseau de classe Aurore ? C'est inéspéré comme découverte. Sourit Sheppard.

- Oui, mais s'il est dans un entrepôt de réparation, est-il en état de fonctionnement ? Demande Tyla.

- Même s'il ne l'est pas, je suis sur que nos équipes pourra le réparé. Affirme McKay avec enthousiasme en nous traînant tous vers l'entrepôt n°3 où le vaisseau devrait être stocké.

- Wow ! Je soupir en voyant le Vaisseau, il est gigantesque, et en assez bon état, les Anciens devaient avoir presque fini ses réparations lorsqu'ils sont partis.

- Rodney, vérifiez l'état des dégâts encore présents, et faites moi un compte rendu de la situation, nous on va voir si on peut trouvé des E2PZ, on reste en contact par radio. Ordonne Sheppard, puis nous partons à sa suite.

- Les E2PZ devraient se trouver au 2ème sous sol dans l'aile ouest ! Nous crie McKay en nous faisant signe de déguerpir et de le laisser travaillé.

- Merci Rodney. Répond Sheppard par radio alors qu'on est déjà parti.

On prend plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à un premier téléporteur, qui nous amènes à seulement deux sections prêts de notre destination, le reste on doit le faire à pieds.

Après une demie heure de marche, nous arrivons à notre destination. On trouve deux E2PZ, l'un d'entre eux est presque totalement déchargé, et l'autre est encore chargé au 3/4 de son potentiel.

On prend le plus chargé avec nous et on laisse l'autre, qui peut encore fournir un peu d'énergie à la station, puis on repart vers le téléporteur, et vers le vaisseau dans l'entrepôt pour y retrouver Rodney.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 7 de cette fanfic,**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaît,**

**N'hésitez pas à donner des idées, ou à laisser un commentaire si vous voulez.**

**biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime- Sama.**


End file.
